


Battle

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: Sirius gets injured during an order mission. While he recovers, the Marauders start to reconsider everything.





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I’m really sorry that this is so crappy! Firstly, I was trying to write a “battle, action” sequence, which probably ended up really bad. As well, I’m feeling kinda loopy because my wrist REALLY hurts, so this is probably rambly and horrible and chock full of typos. I’ll probably rewrite this, lol. We’ll see.

he rocks were cold against Remus’ back.

Deathly quiet, the wind the only sound, as he crouches behind a tree. Beside him, Sirius shifts, his wand clutched in his hand.

It was the middle of the night, within the depths of some ancient forest. There was some league of Death Eaters, 50 of them, and so, Dumbledore had sent his best, to slow them down while the rest prepared the Order for attack.

Remus glances around, mentally keeping track of everyone. Him, and Sirius, James on his left. Peter at the base of a tree, Marlene perched in the branches, Dorcas and Lilly hidden behind a rock. 7 of them, barely out of Hogwarts, barely adults, and already soldiers.

He smiles, bitterly to himself. The Best of the Order, and they were all so young.

He feels cold fingers wrap around his own, Sirius squeezing them lightly as they watch the trees. He was the leader of this ambush, the one giving commands, his face carefully calm. Remus knew him though, knew the way he bit his lip and how his eyes closed, just for a moment.

He was terrified. They all were, really. 19 years old, facing some of the most dangerous people in the whole world, the only defense between the Death Eaters and Britain. He exhales, slightly, and Sirius squeezes his hand tighter.

There’s a rustle, a small commotion, and Remus’ head whips up. Beside him, Sirius stiffens, and Remus drops his hand, drawing his wand. They’re motionless, breathless, so, so quiet as they watch the Death Eaters approach.

They’re hooded, dark cloaks swirling at their feet, rows and rows of them. The air is cold, the night clear, as everything pauses, for a single heartbeat. Next to him, he sees Sirius raise a single finger, the smallest of signals.

Marlene’s smile is vicious as she fires a single spell through the trees.

They’re close enough to hear the muffled curses as one of the hooded figures slides to the ground, tumbling at their feet. A murmur goes through the crowd, rustling the leaves as Sirius flicks another finger. The other Death Eaters barely have time to draw their wands before they attack.

It’s honestly brilliant, the coordination at which they move. Lilly and Dorcas in deadly synchronization, curses flying from their wands as James and Remus attack the left. Sirius and Peter, carving a path through the center as Marlene picks people off from the trees, the seven of them pulling apart the group with ease.

The surprise doesn’t last, though, as the Death Eaters start to fight back. The battle rages, a deathly game, Remus ducking behind a tree as a curse whizzes by his head. He spins, sending a jinx back as James blocks a stray hex from hitting them. Remus curses, intercepting a bolt with one of his own, shielding himself from the debris that sprays from the ground.

He lets out a grunt, a streak of white cutting into his leg, blood welling from the wound. It drips, spilling onto the ground, a bright burst of pain, as James conjures a wall of water, sending it crashing into the robed figures in front of them. “You good?”

Remus grimaces. “Fine. It’s nothing.” He sets his jaw, letting his leg burn as he parries another curse. “Painful, but I can handle it.”

James ducks behind a tree, blood from a cut dripping into his face. “You sure you’re - “

He’s cut off by a crash, Remus whipping around to see a robed figure fall from the trees. Dorcas’ scream echoes through the forest, reverberating off the ground, as Remus whirls back to James. “Cover Lily?”

James nods, wand already raised, as Remus bolts through the trees. Something slices into his shoulder, the gash stinging, but Remus just fires a line of crackling electricity behind him, hurling himself over the rocks. Marlene is there, unconscious, her face pale as blood soaks through her sleeve. Remus swears, fumbling at the fabric with frantic hands, Dorcas sprinting to her side. “Is she hurt, please, tell me she’s okay, is she okay?”

“She’s fine, I think.” Remus’ voice is harsh in his panic, as he cuts the sleeve off her arm. “Shallow wound, may have hit an artery, I’m not sure - “

The next spells that fly out of Dorcas’ wand are dark red, the Death Eaters writing on the ground in pain as she swears. “Shit. Shit.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do anything - “

Dorcas shakes her head. “Go. I’ve got her.”

Remus nods, diving into the fray as jets of green light explode over his body. He throws himself to the ground, rolling to the side, a whip of darkness swinging over his head. “Sirius? Sirius?”

The tip of his wand is wreathed in fire, Peter at his side as Sirius sprints over. “The fuck happened?”

“Marlene’s down.” The words spill out, fumbling in his panic. “Dorcas is with her, James is covering Lilly - “

Peter sends a heavy gust of wind over Sirius’ shoulder, shoving several Death Eaters back. “She hurt or…”

“Passed out.” He swears. “How many left?”

Sirius shrugs. “7 or 8. The rest are injured or dead.” He pauses. “Peter, get Lily and James. We need to be out fast.”

Peter nods, sprinting away, as Remus raises an eyebrow. “You and me?”

Sirius flashes a grin. “Always.”

Remus laughs, fleetingly, turning to face a Death Eater in front of him. He slashes down, the figure crumpling, as he blocks the next spell with a flick of his wand. The tree next to him bursts into flames, Remus swearing as a curse carves a line into his cheek. He ducks, firing a white bolt and -

Suddenly, he’s knocked forward, his face scraping against the dirt, his head banging into the hard ground. There’s blood in his mouth, and he spits it out as he pushes himself up. Sirius is curled on top of him, grey eyes bright, shielding Remus with his body. He’s pressing him into the earth, ripping Remus’ skin against the rocks. “Pads? What the hell…”

Remus breaks off, as he sees the flames. Green, dancing over Sirius’ back, inside the deep gashes carved into his flesh.

It’s as if he swallowed ice - time slows as Remus gapes at the horrendous wound. He’s dimly aware of shouting, James’ face looming in front of him, hauling Sirius away, but all he can feel is silence. He’s numb, with shock or pain, he doesn’t know, and Remus grips his wand tighter as he prepares to fight.

~

They all crowd into the tiny room.

Remus presses a cloth into his leg, blood soaking the white fabric in seconds. It hurt, burning through his bones, a constant, deep ache. It didn’t compare, though, to the sight of the figure lying in the bed.

They had wrapped his back up, taken him to St. Mungo’s, where he had immediately been wheeled off to the emergency ward. The Healers had worked on him for hours, Remus catching a glimpse of Sirius’ skin.

Shredded flesh and sunndered bone, shards of stone ripping out of the muscle, green fire still burning in the destroyed hollows.

Some dark spell, they had said, one that prevented them from using magic. An invention of Voldemort’s, used to inflict pain and death.

Remus swallows. That spell had been meant for him.

Against the wall, Marlene winces. She was down the hall from Sirius, her injuries requiring intense potions for her concussion. “Shit. What the hell happened to him?” Beside her, Dorcas wraps an arm around her waist, and Marlene leans into it.

Lily shakes her head. “It wasn’t worth it. It’s not fucking worth it.”

Remus doesn’t say anything, just presses Sirius’ limp hands to his lips, the guilt burning him up. He took that spell for him, was lying in a hospital bed because of him. He feels Marlene sigh, her fingers brushing over his shoulder as she and Dorcas leave the room. Lily follows, placing a kiss to James’ cheek, closing the door behind her.

He stares down at Sirius’ face, the tangle of hair and the chapped lips. “I - “

There’s tears in James’ eyes, dripping down his face as he whispers. “It always seemed like a game, you know? All of this. I mean, the stakes were high, but it never felt like we were fighting for anything.” He sighs. “I don’t know. This is all so fucked up.”

Peter lets his head drop into his hands. “But why? Why is?”

James shakes his head. “Just… I honestly thought that we could all make it out alive.”

Remus brushes away a strand of hair, Sirius’ warm breath against his hand. He looked younger, stripped of all his charm, carefree and innocent and peaceful. “We thought we were forever.”

The room is silent, cold and empty, as James stand with a groan. “I…I need to sleep. And some meds.” He pauses. “You coming, Pete?”

“Yeah.” There’s something like guilt flashing over Peter’s face, but it’s gone in an instant as they exit the room.

Remus turns his attention to Sirius. He traces his jaw with his finger, cradling his cheek as he whispers, “I… I think I fell in love with you in 2nd year.” He pauses, biting his lip. “You had figured out that…what I am. You all knew. And you asked me, do you remember? Midnight in the common room, and all three of you cornered me. ‘Look, Remus,’ you said. ‘We know. All of us.’” Remus laughs, tears welling in his eyes. “And I was so scared, so, so scared, and I told you all to go screw yourself and - “ He breaks off. “I always admired you, Sirius. The way you used your arrogance as a mask, the face you showed the outside world, I always admired that. But I…” He sniffs, wiping his nose. “I think I fell in love with you. The boy behind those walls. I think it’s because…because I’ve never met anyone broken before. Like me. And, I don’t know… I guess I fell for you.” He’s crying now, clenching Sirius’ hand so tight, as he breathes, “Please don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

He doesn’t know how long he has been there, his head pressed to his knees, but it’s dark outside when he hears Sirius shift slightly. “…Re?”

“Pads.” He stands, dropping his hand, Sirius’ eyes staring back at him. “Holy shit, are you okay?”

He can see that Sirius is in a lot of pain, agony ripping over his features as he swears. “What…happened?”

Remus shakes his head. “I…” He closes his eyes. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow. “Do what?”

The pain hits him, tearing his throat raw, as Remus spits, “Take a spell for me! Don’t you understand, Sirius, I’m not that important, you can’t die for me! I’m not worth that, I’m not worth throwing your life away - “

He’s interrupted by Sirius, pulling him down for a kiss, gentle and delicate, barely more then a brushing of lips, and Remus sighs. He moves, cradling Sirius’ face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone, because he was alive.

And that, in this moment, was good enough.

-


End file.
